Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing apparatus configured by pivotably connecting a main body and an openable body (an opening and closing body), and an image forming apparatus provided with the opening and closing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known opening and closing apparatuses configured by pivotably connecting a main body and an openable body. Such opening and closing apparatuses are used, for example, in image forming apparatuses such as printers, scanners, and multifunction peripherals.
In some image forming apparatuses, the main body includes an image forming unit and the openable body configured to cover an upper part of the main body includes an image reading unit. A concave-shaped discharge tray is provided on the upper surface of the main body. Moving the openable body upward relative to the main body, that is, opening the openable body makes it easy to take a paper sheet having a small size discharged on an inner part of the discharge tray. In the multifunction peripheral having such a configuration, the openable body is required to close slowly to reduce the impact and sound which would be otherwise caused by closing of the openable body.
For example, there is known an opening and closing apparatus including: an openable body having a rack gear; an arm having a first end connected to a main body and a second end configured to slidably move relative to the rack gear; and a rotating damper accommodated in the arm and configured to apply braking force to the rack gear. In this opening and closing apparatus, the openable body closes slowly due to the braking force of the rotating damper.